Sladkaya
by BananaBabe903
Summary: -"I have a family." "So do I." the Russian man who's family will never seem him again. A peek into his life. One-shot. Based on Season 4 premiere's ending "Chuck vs the Anniversary".


**Hey! :) So I was watching the season premiere of Chuck tonight (eep!) titled "Chuck vs the Anniversary", and I got inspiration at the very, very end when Chuck's mom was going to shoot the poor Russian guy (whom I have properly named "Yuri") and he whispered four words that I think made my heart jump. And then Chuck's mom replied, "So do I". **

**So this is an introduction to Yuri's family (I couldn't remember his real name, so apologies) as he is boarding the plane to Moscow for the mission with Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. It's a short one-shot but please, review and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Chuck... welll... I don't, okay?  
**

* * *

"_I have a family."_

"_So do I."_

"You be careful, Yuri." The soft, gentle touch of Irina's hands were all that needed to convince the Russian spy to stay alive. He looked into her warm, glassy blue eyes rimmed by long, blonde lashes. Yuri kissed the back of his wife's hand. In the cold of Moscow, Russia, the only place Yuri found warmth was the simple touch of his lover.

"I know, my love," he replied, smiling up at her. He rubbed her warm hand on his cheek. "I will come back soon." Yuri watched as a tear slid down his _sladkaya_'s face. Irina blinked and kissed him softly. After a few seconds, Irina pulled back.

"Alright," she whispered, pulling a smile. Yuri stroked her silky, blonde hair and buried his face in it.

"Don't cry _my-ah sladkaya_," murmured Yuri. "You will be safe, and I will come home." Departing his city of Ishim for the buzzing metropolis of Moscow was not something Yuri enjoyed doing… worrying his wife was another…

"Bye _nana_."

…and he didn't enjoy leaving his children behind either.

Little Elena smiled up at her father, hugging his leg. She donned a pink jacket Yuri had bought for her on his business trip to London and matching pink rain boots. A white hat pulled her thin, blonde hair back. Elena looked up at him with her mother's warm, glassy blue eyes.

"Oh goodbye my sweetie," he picked her up and spun her; she laughing. Yuri planted a kiss on her forehead and added, "Be good to your mother and sister, Lena, you promise me." He stuck out his pinky.

"I promise, _nana_," she giggled, tying her tiny pinky with his big, sausage-like one.

"Bye _atyets_." His eldest daughter, Svetlana sashayed over to him, clutching her arm. She gave him a crooked half-smile; something she had inherited from her father. Svetlana was seventeen and had long, white-blonde hair that cascaded down her back in a waterfall. She wore a black trench coat, a furry hunting hat (that Yuri had purchased working in Washington, America) and long, white pants. She had begun ignoring Yuri by the age of fourteen—caught up in the egotistical, shallow ideas of the world.

Yuri embraced his daughter in a tight hug. Like Elena and Irina, Yuri and Svetlana were the same. They shared the same traits and the same attitude and the same, cold touch; unlike Elena and Irina with their warmth.

"Goodbye," he whispered into his daughter's hair.

Yuri waved his family goodbye as he boarded the plane with his black suitcase. "I will miss you all!" he blew a kiss to his wife who "caught it" in her fist and traced it over her lips, then her daughters'.

Walking up the ramp, he looked back once to see his beautiful family smiling back at him. Irina, tears running down her cheeks from understanding the dangerousness of her husband's career, Elena jumping up and down waving, and Svetlana's eyes looming over a young man who was putting luggage into carts.

Walking in the plane Yuri looked back one last time to save the image in his head, this time Svetlana looked back at him and smiled. Then he stepped on the plane for Moscow.

* * *

Looking into the girl Sarah's eyes, Yuri couldn't help but see Irina's warmth and comfort behind those eyes. He knew her lover was the agent they were after, and part of him told him to shoot her now. But he couldn't. She had Irina and Elena's eyes. The image flashed back to him of Elena jumping up and down waving to say goodbye to her father.

_If I shoot_, he thought_, I will be home safely and see her_ _again_.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to shoot the blonde girl or her partner. So instead he handed her the walkie-talkie to talk to her lover.

Maybe it was the biggest mistake of his life—but all he could think of at the time was his family. And all he wanted to do was go home and see his lovely _sladkaya _again.

* * *

**Please review! :) Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me why!**


End file.
